


Talk Me Down

by Eric_Hongjoong



Series: Music to my Ears (A collection of Oneshots) [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Child Abandonment, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, References to Depression, San is understanding, Suicidal Thoughts, Wooyoung tries his best, but not romantic - Freeform, i'm sorry yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eric_Hongjoong/pseuds/Eric_Hongjoong
Summary: "You can talk to me! Please just talk to me." The younger pleaded."I won't burden you like that-""You aren't a burden to me, I hope you realize that."Two best friends, Yeosang and Wooyoung, have been inseparable ever since childhood and they have always helped each other out. In the midst of all their late-night talks, Yeosang falls in love with Wooyoung but isn't sure if the other feels the same way. Dark thoughts consume his mind, and it doesn't help that his past haunts him every now and then.Song Inspiration: Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: Music to my Ears (A collection of Oneshots) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103348
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Talk Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Talks of Suicide, Child Abuse/Abandonment, Abuse (If any of these trigger you, I advise you to not read this)
> 
> Sorry that the start of my Song Oneshot series is grim, but I promise to make up for it later.

Some nights, Yeosang just wanted to end it all. As he looked into the night sky, waiting for his best friend to come to their shared apartment, he couldn’t help but scoff at the sky. The billions of stars shining brightly in the sky mocked Yeosang with their beauty. Sitting at the top of the apartment building, he couldn’t help but think:

_ One little scoot and I’ll be plummeting to the ground  _

He chuckled bitterly before finally standing up to really look at the night sky. Everything in his life has been going so wrong. His parents kicked him out when they found out he was gay at the age of 15, forcing him to live with his best friend. Though Wooyoung never said it, he always thought of himself as a burden to him. Yeosang gripped his sweatshirt to where his heart would be. His breathing quickened at the thought of the younger. He sunk down into a crouching position, holding his head in an attempt to calm himself down. 

The world was spinning around him, tears were falling down his face. Yeosang wanted to cry out so much. To yell, kick, and scream at anything and everything. Voices started creeping up into his mind.

_ No one would miss you _

_ You have nothing to live for _

_ It’ll be over soon _

Too deep in thought, Yeosang didn’t notice a figure wrapping their arms around him. He leaned into the figure, already knowing who it was, but his eyes remained on the sky. The person started rubbing small circles around his back. He let out a sigh and just silently cried. 

“Yeosangie...I’m here if you want someone to listen to.” Yeosang hummed in acknowledgment. He didn’t start talking though and only just enjoyed the warmth from the other person. “Let’s go to your room, okay?” The older nodded and the younger pulled him up, leading him down the fire escape. They entered through an open window in their apartment, letting Yeosang go through first before the other did.

“Wooyoung I-” Yeosang choked on a sob, looking down at the floor so he wouldn’t face his best friend’s eyes. Said friend just pulled him into an embrace, carefully dragging him to his room. Wooyoung laid Yeosang onto his bed, taking a seat next to him. No words were being spoken for a while. Wooyoung just rubbed the other’s head with one hand and the other was holding Yeosang’s hand, drawing small circles on his thumb. 

Yeosang silently wept until there were no more tears left. A hollowing feeling was all there was left in the boy. His eyes focused on the ceiling, relying on the warmth from his friend’s hands to let him know that he was still alive. Still breathing. Just still here.  _ Wooyoung deserves a best friend who isn’t as broken as me _ . He sighs and turns his attention to Wooyoung, his face calm, but with an undertone of worry. 

“Woo...I’m sorry-”

“What are you apologizing for? I’ll always be here for you, I love you Sangie.” The last part was said to be quieter, but Yeosang heard. He always did. His heart breaks little by little every time he hears it. He knows Wooyoung only meant it in a platonic way, but he can’t help wanting it to mean something deeper than that.

_ But it never will _

A voice tells him in his head. Yeosang quickly turns away from his friend.

“I’m going to sleep,” he says softly, closing his eyes. A small peck is placed on his forehead.

“I’ll be going out with Sannie. If you need anything, just text or call me.” The warmth left his hands as he stared at the wall. The closing of the door and eventually the front door made him sit right up. His eyes started glazing over with tears, but the tears wouldn’t fall. 

_ San _

A boy they met when they were beginning college. He and Wooyoung got along quickly since their personalities seem to mesh together perfectly. San is a nice and kind-hearted person, but Yeosang can’t help but hate him. Jealousy nagged him every time Wooyoung went out with San.

_ You’re weak _

_ Wooyoung would never love someone like you _

_ Pathetic _

_ Insufferable _

_ A burden _

Yeosang clutched the hoodie he was wearing, his breathing was getting faster. He wanted Wooyoung here. Needed him here. But he didn’t want to disturb his best friend, so he just closes his eyes carefully, taking shaky breaths of air and letting warm memories flood his mind instead. 

His smile

His laugh

His loudness

Everything about him made his heart flutter. Taking a deep breath, he slowly let sleep take him. Hopefully to a better place.

Yeosang woke up right before the sun started rising. He felt a lump right next to him and he quickly turned towards the sleeping figure.  _ Of course, it was Wooyoung, who else would it be?  _ He examined the features of his sleeping friend. His face was calm, but worry was all over him. Guilt crept his way into Yeosang. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. 

Sensing panic, Wooyoung’s arm slung over Yeosang, pulling him close to his body. Yeosang’s face flushed pink, quickly relishing in the warmth his friend was providing. They knew the other was awake, but no words were being spoken. The only sound in the room was their breathing.

“Sangie...Please talk to me, please I hate seeing you like this,” Wooyoung gently sighed. Yeosang buried his head in his chest, trying his best to not cry. Taking small gasps of air to calm himself, he finally looked at Wooyoung in the eye. 

“I-” Yeosang tried to speak, but words couldn’t form.

"You can talk to me! Please just talk to me." The younger pleaded.

"I won't burden you like that-"

"You aren't a burden to me, I hope you realize that." Yeosang nodded and hung his head. “How about you just tell me as much as you want each night starting today. It doesn’t matter how long it takes for you to give me the full story, just please talk, don’t keep it bottled in.” Wooyoung stroked the other’s head and he started sighing with comfort.

“Y-Yeah I’ll do that.” The other smiled and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

For several weeks, the two spent many hours late at night just being in each other's company. Yeosang hesitantly spoke every time, but Wooyoung never rushed or pressured him to talk. On nights like now, nights where Yeosang only shared a sentence, the sound of their breathing was the only thing being heard. With the occasional car going by, the quietness was comforting for both boys. They stared at the sky, shoulders barely touching, and breathing was in sync. 

“Have you thought about... _ them  _ recently?” Wooyoung broke the silence. Yeosang knew who he was referring to. He simply just nodded and laid his head on the other’s shoulder. He tried desperately to calm his own breathing that was getting slightly faster. Memories were quickly flashing in his head

_ “Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you guys,” Yeosang fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt. “I’m Gay-” _

_ “Who put those fucking ideas in your head, was it that boy you are always with? Wooyoung?” Yeosang’s father rose from where he was sitting and approached him. Yeosang quickly took some steps back. _

_ “Wooyoung didn’t do anything!” _

_ “He’s working for the devil that's what!” His mother finally spoke, “No son of mine is a homosexual” _

_ Yeosang’s father slapped Yeosang, a distressed yelp came from the young boy as he fell to the floor. He held his cheek from where his father had slapped him. Staring at them in disbelief. Not getting a chance to fully absorb what has just happened, his father kept hitting him. _

_ Slap _

_ Slap _

_ Kick _

_ Kick _

_ The never-ending berating. The never-ending vile words coming out from both his parents. Yeosang closed his eyes, waiting for it to stop. Tears spilled out from his eyes. _

_ Why won’t it end? Wooyoung please help me- _

_ Yeosang _

_ Yeosang _

_ Sangie! _

Yeosang’s eyes flutter open. He wipes the wetness off from his cheeks. He looks down at Wooyoung with wide eyes. His friend was crying.  _ Why was he crying? _ His question was soon answered once he realized where he was standing

_ He almost walked off the edge of the roof _

Wooyoung quickly grabbed Yeosang and held him tight to his body and sobbed into his shirt, making it damp, but neither of them cared.

“I thought...I thought you wouldn’t hear me, and...and” Yeosang held Wooyoung tighter. The two were crying and just holding each other.

“Youngie I- I did, I’m okay, I’m-” Yeosang was cut off with a rather wet pair of lips on his own. He quickly kissed back before pulling away and looking at the other boy. They just stared at each other, a small smile was exchanged between them. Even though they still have lots to talk about and lots to work on, Yeosang knows.

_ Wooyoung will always Talk Him Down _


End file.
